


Peep's Emoji Headcanons

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: I played the emoji headcanon game on my tumblr awhile back, this is just the collection of those requests.





	1. Aizen

😘 Would he have sex on the first date?

While he doesn’t have any moral objections to it, it’s not something he’s likely to do. If he’s going to bother taking someone out on a date, it’ll be for the long-game. He’s gonna slow burn it until they’re dying for contact. 

 

💬 When did he go on his first date?

Even if his mind didn’t follow the same paths, his young life probably had the same checkpoints as his cohorts. So he probably had his first awkward preteen date around the same time as everyone else. Whether he got the same thing out of it as everyone else is a separate matter. 

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

Sex, like anything else, is a power display for him, and adding another person only intensifies that. Part of controlling his partner means controlling who else they’re in contact with. Submission includes following his orders, even if he orders them to service someone else. This also allows him to show off their obedience to others. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

Aizen is never really going to have a “partner” because there will always be a dramatic power difference. He might, however, choose someone to be in a unique position by his side. Really there’s just one requirement: complete submission. Any other desirable traits can be manipulated at that point. 

 

👎 Would he ever cheat on his partner?

Honestly? Yes. It’s not something he’s going to go looking for, but if he saw some gain from sleeping with someone other than his partner he’d probably do it. But it’s just going to be a physical encounter. He’d never try to keep up two emotional fronts at the same time. 

 

💝 Does he like Valentine’s Day?

He can sure act like he does. Romantic holidays can be an effective tool when building and maintaining relationships. Even if he’s with someone who truly knows him he might teasingly buy them flowers or jewelry. 


	2. Akon

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

You don’t work in a place like the 12th division without learning more than you wanted to know about yourself. He’s pretty desensitized. Not physically, but he’s generally unfazed by even extreme kinks. He likes toys a lot and is always up for some low-key sexual torture. Overstimulation, orgasm denial, that kind of thing. 

 

💯 What is his ideal date?

He’s already not a high-energy guy, plus he has a demanding job with long hours. He’s not going to be up for adventuresome dates on weekends. However, he loves 3am breakfast dates after pulling an all-nighter. Or after a deadline, going to a quiet bar for dinner and then shutting the place down while he drinks just enough to drain some of the stress off. 

 

💗 Has he ever been in love?

He seems like the type to have an ol’ lady that he’s appropriately smitten with. He doesn’t talk about them at work so if they show up for a function people are like ?? “you’re married??” to which he just responds “what, you’re not?” 

 

🏩 What was his first time like?

He started working in the 12th division pretty young, so he probably had an intimate knowledge of anatomy and biology way before he was ready to use them. I can see him stuck on some tedious experiment one night, working with someone he was close to. They set the test to run, but it’s gonna be like two hours before they get results. Bored and half delirious from sleep deprivation, they decide to get creative in how to stay awake. 

 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

It’s not a verbal thing with him at all. He’ll bring his partner a snack, refill their coffee, pick up more of their shampoo on the way home, etc. It’s all a silent way to fuss after their health. 


	3. Byakuya

😘 Would he have sex on the first date?

No way. Byakuya is gonna romance his partner for a long time before taking them to bed. He’ll probably wait for the third or fourth date to even go in for a kiss. Not just because he’s expected to be a gentleman because of his rank, but because he genuinely enjoys making his partner feel special. 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

Byakuya’s biggest kink is like the anti-kink. He loves tantric sex, as in sex where the point is to be close to your partner, not to get off. But that’s not an every time activity. Otherwise he likes to dress his partner up in silks and have sex while they’re still wearing them. 

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

Absolutely not. It’s fun to write about, but in reality he never would. Even if he was interested in the idea, he’d have too much anxiety about his station to be able to go through with it. Then there’s the separate problem of finding someone he’d be willing to share his s/o with. 

 

🎀 Who would he sleep with if nobody ever had to know?

In general, Byakuya would rather nobody knew anything about his sex life ever. But if truly no one would ever find out and the two of them never had to discuss it again, I think he’d sleep with Kenpachi. As different as they are, there’s some chemistry there that you can’t convince me doesn’t exist lmao

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

Byakuya shows his love by making problems disappear. He will spend countless hours behind the scenes arranging things so that his loved ones’ stresses go away. Whether it’s a monetary problem, or something solved by throwing some political weight around, he’ll deal with it and often the person will never know it was him who fixed it. 


	4. Grimmjow

💦 At what age did my muse lose their virginity?

This is such a tricky question where arrancar are concerned. It’s hard to even pinpoint a moment that the amalgamation of souls became the single identity that holds them all together. Then there’s the giant question marks surrounding the anatomy of hollows as they progress through the menos stages. If I had to guess I’d say they start to stabilize more recognizable anatomy as they reach adhuchas level. At that point if they happen across a compatible mate in the wild they might have sex rather than try to eat each other. But it’s more of an instinctive remnant of their past lives than anything else. 

 

👍 Does my muse prefer to be asked on a date, or would they rather do the asking?

He’s immensely flattered when asked, and he’s most amiable when flattered. It reaffirms his view that he’s the best and most desirable. If he has to go after someone he’s interested in, obviously there’s something wrong because they should already be enamored by him and falling at his feet. 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

His consumed by primal sex, but he wouldn’t recognize it as a kink. To him it’s just how sex works. He loves marking his partner and being marked by them, dominating them but if it’s through their measured resistance. It’s not fun if they just roll over.  

 

💗 Has he ever been in love?

If Grimmjow has someone special, it might look to all outsiders like yes, he’s in love. He’ll respect and defend them, maybe even show some softness behind closed doors, but there will always be a power imbalance. His pride and insecurity won’t allow that level of vulnerability. He would have to go through a tremendous amount of growth to be truly “in love.”

 

👰 Would my muse ever get married?

Marriage is a foreign concept in Hueco Mundo. There’s no religious or governmental benefit from it, so all that’s left is the emotional security. So it’s more of a “mating for life” concept. In which case, he’d never consciously decide to do that, but would fall into it in practice. Like “I don’t have a life partner I just happened to never be with anyone else after I met them. It’s totally different. A complete coincidence.”

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

Grimmjow is a Dommie Dom McTopity top-dom. This guy never takes a break from needing to be in charge and in your face at all times. (It’s an insecurity thing.) 

 

🎆 Is he into monogamy?

If you ask him to his face, he’ll say no, “the king can’t be tied down” or some shit. But in practice, once he finds someone to be serious with, he’ll be conveniently unable to find additional people he wants to be with. 

 

💕 Would he ever be in a polyamorous relationship?

As per above, yes. In theory. In fact his ideal relationship status involves him and several people who adore him, but he never can quite pull it off in real life. 

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

Threesomes are probably more likely to happen than a full-fledged poly relationship. Sex with multiple people is just fun, emotional ties to multiple people gets complicated. Whether with his s/o plus one or with two unattached parties, he’ll insist on making the decisions about who participates and how. 

 

👮 Has he ever had sex in public?

While he gets a thrill out of having sex in risky places where people might walk in, he’s not really into the idea of people watching. He doesn’t want to share his s/o with anyone he isn’t also having sex with, even a glimpse. Also he feels kind of vulnerable during the act and doesn’t want to leave his back exposed. 

 

💑 What his requirements for a potential partner?

Grimmjow wants someone fierce and powerful who can defend themselves and keep fracciones in line, someone loyal who submits to no one but him. Even then he wants them to put up a fight. They should be his greatest conquest and most powerful ally. He doesn’t realize it, but they also have to be emotionally adept enough to work around his ego without being obvious about it. It also couldn’t hurt for them to be tactically-minded; able to judge the rare times that fighting  _might_  not be the best answer. 

 

👀 Is he the type to sleep around?

For most of his life he’ll have a lot of casual sex partners. That way he can get what he needs without having to answer for their emotional well-being. He actually likes when people want to sleep with him just because he’s the king. If he gets serious with someone he’ll conveniently stop finding other people he wants to sleep with and this stream of partners will die off. 

 

👎 Would he ever cheat on his partner?

He’s pretty up-front about his desires, so if he’s unsatiated with one partner it’ll come up long before it becomes a problem. So either arrangements will be made for him to have multiple partners, or he’ll leave the one he’s got. He’s not about to lie and sneak around. 

 

👓 Would he ever lie for sex?

He wouldn’t really feel the need, honestly. He’s going to be very upfront about his desires and intentions. He’d feel like lying was beneath him. It implies that he is somehow lacking or undesirable and in need of embellishment, which is, of course, absurd. 

 

👿 Would he ever blackmail someone into sex?

Ehh… vaguely threaten, maybe. Taunt, yes. Blackmail? Nah. Live I’ve said before, resorting to that implies that there is something unsuitable about him that means that person doesn’t want to sleep with him in the first place. He’s more like to make a “I’ll have sex with you if you do X” (like a reward) versus a “Have sex with me or I’ll do X” (like a threat) If that makes sense. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

Any conscious show of vulnerability is a declaration of love. In private the smirk will fade, his voice will drop, and a lot of the posturing will stop. He’ll admit to uncertainty and express concern for his partner’s safety/well-being. All of this happens in glimpses and waves and he’s often frustrated with himself after. 


	5. Isane

🌟 What is her sexual/romantic orientation?

Isane’s attraction isn’t dictated by someone’s physical sex as much as it is by traits. Most of the traits she likes happen to be feminine, but that doesn’t always mean they manifest on females. 

 

💯 What is her ideal date?

Spa day. Couple’s massage? Yes please. Matching facials? Sure. Soak together in the hotspring? Definitely. A day spent relaxing for once with her favorite person? Heaven. 

 

💑 What are her requirements for a potential partner?

She needs someone who is fundamentally a kind person. She could never be with someone who is outright mean to others on purpose. She also needs someone confident who can push her out of her comfort zone, but who isn’t so adventurous that it becomes tiring. 


	6. Jushiro

💦 At what age did he lose his virginity?

I’d put it on the later side of his academy days. He was a popular guy, so he probably got a lot of offers before he finally accepted one. 

 

😘 Would he have sex on the first date?

No. His priority on dates is learning about the other person, getting to the roots of who they are. Also, dates imply advance notice, which often doesn’t agree with his illness. If he’s going to have sex it has to be pretty spur of the moment when he’s feeling energetic.

  

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

Jushiro has had plenty of time to explore in his long life. His favorite discoveries include overstimulation, breath play, and the extensive collection of toys he’s accumulated over the years. (They’ve given him a bit of a voyeuristic streak as he loves watching his partner use them on themselves.)

 

💯 What is my muse’s ideal date?

He loves shopping with his partner. It’s a good way to be sly about getting ideas for gifts, but also a good excuse to just buy them things because he wants to. Afterwards, when he’s probably worn out, he just wants to have a quiet, private dinner, maybe share a bath, and possibly dessert in the garden under the stars. 

 

💗 Has he ever been in love?

I stand by the idea that Jushiro had an arranged marriage. He didn’t have much of a chance to fall in love before his wedding, but over time fell deeply in love with his wife and now can’t imagine his life without her. 

 

👮 Has he ever had sex in public?

Depends if you consider his estate’s gardens, where any visitor or member of the staff could walk by, as “public.” Even if he and his partner are seen, Jushiro will be mostly unfazed. It’s his house, he’s going to use it how he likes. 

 

💔 What was his first heartbreak?

As the oldest son of an aristocratic family, Jushiro was bound to have an arranged marriage. He knew it his whole life and was careful with his emotions when he went to the academy. That didn’t stop his cohorts from falling for him, though. Eventually he had to reject a very dear friend and their heartbreak affected him as well. 

 

💑 What are my muse’s requirements for a potential partner?

Really he just want someone who is genuinely kind. Steady, but not without playfulness. They also need to be independent because he is so often working or sick. 

 

😳 What was his worst romantic/sexual relationship?

The process of arranging marriages isn’t always smooth. He probably went through several engagements that didn’t pan out. One of his first matches was an obnoxious and unpleasant woman that he was not sad to see go. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

He’s a gift-giver. He showers those he cares about in gifts ranging from snacks and small trinkets to grand, expensive gestures. One isn’t greater than the other to him, it just depends on the circumstances of when he feels the urge to spoil someone and what he can get his hands on. 


	7. Kenpachi

💦 At what age did he lose his virginity?

It’s inevitable growing up in the worst district of the Rukon that he lost his virginity young, probably too young. There’s no sex ed, so it was a very organic experience he had without any thought of broader emotional weight. 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

If you asked him to his face, he couldn’t tell you. That doesn’t mean he’s vanilla, it just means that he doesn’t spend enough time thinking about sex to realize that’s what it is. He likes rough, primal sex because that’s just how sex is to him. His biggest surprise comes when he realizes he wants to have a family and gets really into the idea of impregnating his partner. 

 

💯 What is his ideal date?

A spar with his partner that devolves into sex. followed by a shared bath and dinner (and then more sex.) He’s a simple guy with simple needs lol 

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

Absolutely. With as much energy and stamina he has, having two partners to alternate between is amazing. Once they start trying to love on each other though he gets a little confused. At first he doesn’t understand that it’s supposed to be equal on all three legs. 

 

👮 Has he ever had sex in public?

He cares so little about what people think, it’s probably something he does fairly often. His favorite thing may be fighting, but having sex after a fight is his second favorite thing and he doesn’t want to wait to get home and undressed to go at it if his partner is handy for a quickie against the nearest wall. 

 

💋 How many people has he slept with?

Another question that he couldn’t answer if asked lol he’s not one to count. A dozen maybe. He’s also not one to sleep with the same person multiple times until he finds The One. Most people just can’t keep up for very long, but he’s also bad at/avoidant of emotions. 

 

🎀 Who would he sleep with if nobody ever had to know?

He really doesn’t care who knows who he sleeps with and sure doesn’t care what people think about it. His list of people he wouldn’t mind sleeping with mostly consists of people who have bested him in combat i.e. Unohana, Ichigo. (And separately, Byakuya. Yes I’m still on that boat.)

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

I’m not sure where I picked up this headcanon, but the more I think about it the more it sticks. I think Kenpachi has a bit of a complex about cumming inside his partner. It goes back to his realization that he wants to have a family. He won’t cum inside someone unless that’s something he wants from them. So for casual sex he’ll make a point to cum on their belly/back/mouth/face instead. 


	8. Kensei

😘 Would he have sex on the first date?

Most of his forays into dating (especially in the world of the living) are physically motivated. Really sex is just a physical exploration of compatibility, and he’s such a physical being he wouldn’t think twice about sex on a first date. 

 

💗 Has he ever been in love?

Kensei is another one who will fall in love precisely one (1) time in his long life, and he isn’t going to be free enough with his emotions while in hiding for it to be there. (And let’s face it, he was too high strung in TBTP to be in a steady relationship.) So at some point after returning to the soul society, he will fall and fall hard. 

 

🏩 What was his first time like?

I can see him having a teenage crush, maybe a childhood friend who he started to notice in other ways as they grew. A wrestling match that would have been innocent when they were small turns out to be much different when they’re older and they share their first time without really planning it. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

He needs someone energetic to keep up with him, but still grounded to rein him in when he gets carried away. It couldn’t hurt him to have someone with some inherent compassion and a sense of humor. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

Kensei is very touch-motivated, so he says ‘I love you’ with his hands more than anything else. He’ll put a hand on the back of his partner’s neck, hold their hand, slip a couple fingers under their shirt just for that bit of skin contact, give massages, etc. 

 


	9. Kisuke

😘 Would he have sex on the first date?

Please, with Kisuke, more than likely sex IS the date. Though he’ll usually take them out for breakfast after. 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

Anything. Everything. He goes through phases of experimentation. Some last longer than others. Every so often he’ll cycle back to bondage and sensation play but he always finds a new rabbit hole to fall down. 

 

💯 What is his ideal date?

As per above, sex. Sex is the ideal date. He works so much and even if he gets away his thoughts tend to fixate on his most recent project, so he’s not great company. He might actually enjoy himself if someone dragged him out to a science museum or an academic lecture. He’d probably be into those crazy gastronomic restaurants that cook with liquid nitrogen and whatnot. 

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

Kisuke’s pretty switchy. It goes along with his phases. Depending on the kink of the month he’ll fluctuate his dom/sub tendencies too. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

They have to be laid-back, fun-loving, and hella patient. They also need to be comfortable with a certain amount of ambiguity because he’s never going to be completely open with them, nor will he be clear about their relationship status. 


	10. Komamura

💯 What is his ideal date?

He likes low-impact dates that focus on talking. Long walks are at the top of the list. He likes to delve into a wide range of topics from the trivial to the profound, truly getting to know his partner. 

 

💗 Has he ever been in love?

Not yet, though he has a lot of love to give. For a long time he didn’t see himself as worthy of love, but as he gets past that he grows more likely to find someone special. 

 

👰 Would he ever get married?

He would love to get married someday. It’s something he thinks of fondly and often. He doesn’t see a clear path to it yet, but it’s definitely something he wants. 

 

 

 

 

💔 What was his first heartbreak?

While he had a lot of negative interactions that hurt his feelings, he wasn’t really heartbroken until his mask-wearing phase. He got close to someone and they convinced him to show them his face, insisting appearances weren’t important. They had a very different attitude after the fact and his confidence was shaken for years to come. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

He’s very guarded with his emotions and is very hesitant to express affection, even when given positive signs from the other person. Usually he thinks they’re just being nice. Prolonged physical contact is a big indicator of growing trust and affection. Even something like their shoulders touching while sitting next to each other is significant. 


	11. Orihime

🌟 What is her sexual/romantic orientation?

Bisexual/Biromantic, but she just loves people so much that it took her a long time to understand that her affections weren’t always platonic. 

 

😉 What are her fetishes/kinks?

Very light bondage, like silk scarves/ribbons. She’d probably also enjoy flavored lubes and edible gels/oils for special occasions. 

 

🏩 What was her first time like?

Her first time she’s all nerves. She doesn’t know how to ask for what she wants, she’s not even sure she knows what she wants. She’s scared of seeming overeager, but she also doesn’t want to seem unsure, because she isn’t. A little reassurance from her partner goes a long way. 

 

🔥 Would she ever be up for a threesome?

Probably to the surprise of her partner, I can see her suggesting it. With the trust and communication of a long term relationship, she’d be comfortable mixing it up with another person she could trust. 

 

 

 

🎀 Who would she sleep with if nobody ever had to know?

I really really struggle with this because Orihime is just so… so very open with her affections. I don’t think there’s anyone she’d be ashamed of sleeping with if she liked them enough to sleep with them. 


	12. Rangiku

🌟 What is her sexual/romantic orientation?

I feel like sex and romance are as separate in Rangiku’s head as they can be in a person. She can have sex with anyone regardless of gender, it’s just physical to her. Romance? That’s different, more elusive. I’m not even sure she knows what her romantic orientation is, but most of her meaningful relationships have been with women. 

 

😉 What are her fetishes/kinks?

Her biggest kink is roleplay, but heavier on the dressing up side. She likes to wear uniforms, boss her partner around a bit, tie them up with a couple silk scarves, but as thing get heated, staying in character becomes less important than just enjoying themselves. 

 

🏩 What was her first time like?

At the risk of getting too dark too fast, I’ll just say that her first time with someone she cared about was a drawn out and experimental event. Lots of starting and stopping, and a lot of very specific communication. But after all the song and dance she felt much more confident going in to her second time. 


	13. Renji

💦 At what age did he lose his virginity?

A short time after becoming a soul reaper. He was settled into his first squad, his first serious relationship, and was starting to feel secure about the future for the first time. 

 

👰 Would he ever get married?

Nothing would make him happier. He loves simple domestic things like cooking dinner together, sharing showers, and drifting off to sleep curled up with his partner. 

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

He thinks he’s a switch but he’s lying to himself. While he has days where he can play the role of the dom, he’s a sub at heart. He likes knowing he’s pleasing his partner, and there’s no better way to do that than for them to tell him exactly what to do. 

 

🏩 What was his first time like?

He was exposed to a lot of crass language regarding sex during his early days in the 11th Division. He had to do a lot of lingual acrobatics to avoid admitting to his comrades that he was a virgin for fear of their teasing. When he did get into bed with someone, he had a lot of conflicting ideas swirling around in his head. He was dangerously close to making a fool of himself when his partner took charge. 

 

👮 Has he ever had sex in public?

Sober, no. But get enough booze in him and he might be up for a quickie up against a wall in an alley or something similar. 

 

💋 How many people has he slept with?

2-3 tops. He low-key wanted to wait until he got married, but during his first serious relationship the timing just felt right so he went for it. 

 

🎀 Who would he sleep with if nobody ever had to know?

A lot of boasting flies around the 11th Division regarding sexual prowess. In some of the stories he heard, Renji was equal parts doubtful and curious about their accuracy. In some cases he would be curious enough to want to try for himself, but not enough to risk the teasing that would come with it. Ikkaku is at the top of that list. 

 

💝 Does he like Valentine’s Day?

It stresses him out a little bit. He’s constantly comparing his gifts to others’, worried that his partner will think he doesn’t care if his gift looks puny. And nothing he finds seems to accurately portray how much he loves his significant other.  

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

He teases. Or more like he says how he really feels, but he’ll frame it as a joke and project it on to his partner so he doesn’t come across needy or corny or whatever. So when he says “how was your trip? I bet you were lost without me.” he really means “I missed you a lot please don’t leave me again.” 

 

 


	14. Shinji

💦 At what age did he lose his virginity?

Later than he wanted but sooner than he expected, if that makes any sense. He’s always been a flirt but hasn’t always been successful. He was too skinny and awkward to get anyone’s attention until he started coming into his own, i.e. after he graduated the academy. 

 

😘 Would he have sex on the first date?

The main goal of most of his dates is going to be sex. He loves romantic and chivalrous gestures, but mostly uses them to make his competitors look like amateurs. So he’s a very classy hookup, but he’s a hookup nonetheless. 

 

👍 Does he prefer to be asked on a date, or would he rather do the asking?

Shinji casts a wide net when looking for romance, asking dozens of people for dates without much expectation of success. Can’t win if you don’t play, right? Rejection doesn’t hurt his feelings anymore. But if someone asks him out then it’s a sure thing, so it’s more exciting. 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

So many… such a list… he’ll try anything once and usually finds that he likes something about it. Notable favorites include exhibitionism/voyeurism, roleplay, light bondage, and he’s obsessed with lipstick. Just wait until he discovers edible body paint, he’ll be in hog heaven.  

 

💯 What is his ideal date?

He’s big on cultural dates; concerts, plays, even movies at upscale theatres where they serve you wine to your seat. Time to chat afterwards is mandatory, to talk about the show and get to know each other, probably over dessert. 

 

💗 Has he ever been in love?

Shinji has had a number of flings over the years but he will only fall in love one (1) time. Once he meets that person he loses interest in everyone else. He still flirts because that’s just reflexive at this point, but he’s completely devoted to his one true love. Which is exactly what he refers to them as, because he’s corny like that. 

 

👠 What was his last serious relationship like?

His last serious relationship was way back in the soul society before the Vizoreds were hollowfied. He had a long-term low-maintenance girlfriend who he saw whenever he had breaks at work. It was a relationship of comfort and convenience for both of them, but nothing that would ever bud into anything more, even if he hadn’t been banished. 

 

👰 Would he ever get married?

For most of his life he swore that he wasn’t the type to settle down and get married. That is, until he meets The One and changes his tune quick fast in a hurry. 

 

🌼 Would he prefer a big wedding or a small wedding?

After being banished from the soul society and feeling betrayed by everyone therein, he’s unlikely to invite any of them to his wedding. And it’s not like the vizoreds were out making tons of new friends while they were in hiding. So unless his future spouse has a huge family, it’s probably going to be a private ceremony. Maybe 20-30 people.

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

While he’s fine to take the reins, especially at the beginning of a relationship when it’s more expected of him, he’s more comfortable in a more submissive position. 

 

🏩 What was his first time like?

Honestly I see Shinji more or less lying about his sexual history to seem like he’s more experienced than he is. So he claimed to have been having sex for years before actually getting into bed with anyone. Of course he did a ton of research in the form of naughty books so he could talk convincingly about it. Then when the time came he was more than happy for his more experienced partner to take the reins and he managed to get through the night without embarrassing himself. 

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

Definitely. Twice the partners means twice the fun and a whole new genre of experiences to explore. He prefers to have a male and a female partner in threesomes, as he feels there’s more room for creativity. 

 

👮 Has he ever had sex in public?

Not in the soul society, but in the world of the living? Definitely. As an outcast he disregard for consequences and does wild things just to see what he can get away with. This includes sex in bar bathrooms, in alleys, on balconies, etc. 

 

💔 What was his first heartbreak?

He’s pretty casual in his relationships for most of his life, and maybe thinks that he’s never going to have his heart broken. Then he has to leave his human lover behind when he returns to the soul society. He’s devastated, though he keeps most of it to himself. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

He doesn’t have many specifics, he can fall for any number of traits, but they have to be passionate about something. Whether it’s music (jazz or otherwise) theatre, art, or heck, the greater Tokyo public transportation system, it doesn’t matter. As long as they have something they love, he can love them. 

 

💋 How many people has he slept with?

In the soul society, maybe a handful. Once he gets to the world of the living and has fewer responsibilities that number skyrockets, especially as technology makes finding casual dates easier. 

 

💝 Does he like Valentine’s Day?

Hm. Let’s see. An excuse to dress up, go on a fancy date, spoil his partner, and have extra kinky sex? Tell me that doesn’t sound right up his alley. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

He’ll start talking about the future. At first it’s things like taking trips together, then it’s moving in together, and eventually it’s bigger questions about his partner’s life goals and dreams. 


	15. Shunsui

🌟 What is his sexual/romantic orientation?

As flamboyant as he is, I hesitate to bend his orientation just because of his numerous comments about how he doesn’t listen to men. So even if he is on the pansexual side of things, he’ll be more heteroromantic in practice. 

 

💦 At what age did he lose his virginity?

Shunsui appeared to mature faster than his cohorts, probably because he started growing facial hair at the soul equivalent of 14. As a result, he got a lot of attention from older girls and probably ended up in sexual situations when he was still a little young. 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

Shunsui’s biggest kink would be a mix of exhibiitonism and voyeurism. He likes the edge, the thrill of watching or being watched. Most of the time this will manifest as he and his s/o watching each other masturbate. 

 

👰 Would he ever get married?

There are aspects of marriage that he would enjoy. Consistency and stability, being comfortable with one person for a stretch of years. However finding someone who has the patience for his antics and the demands of his job proves difficult. I’m not saying it’ll never happen, but he’s perfectly content with his pattern of revolving/recurring partners. 

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

He’s kind of a lazy dom lol he’ll take the lead as far as to get his partner into a position where he can enjoy them, usually with him on his back. Then he’ll tell them what to do while they ride him. They do most of the work, but he gets what he wants. Just because his partner is on top doesn’t mean he not in control. 

 

🏩 What was his first time like?

Shunsui went in to his first time with an affected sense of confidence, pretending he knew what he was doing even though he was nervous af. His partner (who was far more experienced) saw right through it, but humored him so not to damage his confidence. A choice which more or less backfired and led to the unshakable man we know today.

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

As per above, yes, as often as is feasible. Usually this will be him and two ladies, occasionally another gent if their personalities line up. He has a few repeat partners (some of the aforementioned ex-girlfriends he’s still on good terms with) but is never short of new partners either. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

Shunsui needs a partner who is laid back, fun-loving, and good-humored. So a lot like him, though a pragmatic streak wouldn’t go amiss. He likes someone who is maybe a little more energetic than him, as discussed below. 

 

💋 How many people has he slept with?

… a lot. Enough that he has lost count. Shunsui is that groomsman who sleeps with one (or more) bridesmaids. He’s that uncle who has a new girlfriend every time you see him for family events. He doesn’t do it on purpose, he’s an easy guy to get along with, but his lifestyle is hard to live with long-term.

 

👎 Would he ever cheat on his partner?

No way. He’s very open and communicative about his relationships. If he’s seeing multiple people, they will all be informed. If he’s hooking up with an ex, he’s sure to get a very clear picture of their expectations. There’s no room for ambiguity whether he’s going steady with someone or just seeing them for the night. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

Shunsui will only really listen to those he really cares for, so when he asks for advice he’s really saying ‘I love you.’ Even if it’s something small like which hairpins match his new kimono or what’s the best way to cook rice. You know he’s in deep when he comes home from a Captain’s meeting, totally drained, and asks his partner to help him make big decisions. 

 


	16. Starrk

 

 

🏩 What was his first time like?

Nerve-wracking. He’s so used to people dying when he gets close, and now he’s going to be  _inside_  someone? He’s half-worried that every cry of pleasure is actually pain. But then at the end when there’s nothing but contented sighs and his partner is cuddled up to him he’s just so  _happy_  he nearly cries. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

He needs someone quiet, calm, who lives at a slow pace and enjoys companionable silence. Even if he had perfect compatibility with someone, if they didn’t get along with Lilynette it would be over. She is part of him and if someone can’t love him for all his aspects, it isn’t going to work. 

 

🎀 Who would he sleep with if nobody ever had to know?

Honestly, if they could have gotten away with it he would have rather slept with Shunsui than fought him during the fake Karakura Town battle. Not just because he would rather not fight in general, but because they would actually get along if on the same side. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

Starrk, confusingly, shows love through distance. Until he can be convinced that his presence won’t kill those he cares about, he’ll tend to avoid them in order to keep them safe. His internal struggle is that he likes being around them and being away hurts. Striking a balance takes time. 

 


	17. Szayelaporro

👍 Does he prefer to be asked on a date, or would he rather do the asking?

With his busy (albeit self-imposed) schedule, he’s unlikely to be able to make time for someone asking him out. However, if he likes someone enough to pursue them, he’ll work out the necessary logistics. 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

Bondage and punishment to the extreme. He likes nothing more than to have his partner completely immobilized and at his mercy. Being in control is more important than release, as he will go to great lengths to overstimulate his partner, while he often cums as as more of an afterthought. 

 

💯 What is his ideal date?

There’s not much of a dating scene in Hueco Mundo. Any time spent with Szayel will most likely be in his lab. He’d love for his partner to be willing/able to help out, even if it’s menial tasks like labelling specimens.

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

Dom, and a sadist while we’re at it. He needs to be in complete control of his partner to an unhealthy level. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

He has very specific requirements for a partner. They must be intelligent enough to maintain deep conversations, but not smarter than him. They must be able to hold their own against other arrancar, but not so much that they don’t need him. They subjugate themselves to him completely, and have a generous level of masochism to enjoy the punishments he enjoys doling out. 


	18. Toshiro

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

He’s into light bondage, more for show than actual restraint. He’d also be into it if his partner was a bit of a masochist and enjoyed receiving playful/creative punishments i.e. spankings, orgasm denial, etc. 

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

He’s very much a dom. Even though his job gives him authority, there’s always pushback and it gets frustrating. It’s nice to go home and be with someone who wants to listen to him, to not have to fight for every little thing. 

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

Absolutely not. Again, fun to write about, but not actually going to happen. He’s too uptight, just the conversations required beforehand would make his head explode.

 

👮 Has he ever had sex in public?

Not a chance. He’d spend the whole time worried about getting caught- what if someone sees? What would they think? What would they say? Who would they tell? He wouldn’t even be able to stay hard. 

 

👓 Would he ever lie for sex?

I don’t really think Toshiro would lie for any reason, especially not for sex. He has too strong a moral compass for that. Also if he’s going to have sex with someone it would mean he respects them, so lying to them would be out of the question. 

 


	19. Ulquiorra

🌟 What is his sexual/romantic orientation?

Personally I see Ulquiorra as asexual. It’s fun to write about him exploring his emotions but I don’t think the drive for sex exists for him.

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

He doesn’t really have sex enough in his life to develop any. When/if he does have sex it’s very tantric and he’s very in his own head trying to process the emotional side of it.

 

🔥 Would he ever be up for a threesome?

No. In fact he’d be confused by the concept. He can barely process his emotions for one person, much less the emotions of sharing them with someone. The only way it might happen is if a couple invited him in as more of a mechanical third.

 

💔 What was his first heartbreak?

As one who doesn’t believe in ‘heart’ until the end of his life, he doesn’t seem like one to have his heart broken along the way. However, there are a lot of moving parts leading up to and during the winter war. It would be too easy for something to happen to his partner in the shuffle. 

 

💑 What are his requirements for a potential partner?

He’s attracted to grace, class, refinement, someone who can keep a level head no matter how trying the circumstances. 

 

💋 How many people has he slept with?

Most likely none. Possibly an extremely exceptional one. In which case it will be a matter of connecting with them more than any physical desire.

 

🎀 Who would he sleep with if nobody ever had to know?

If he does sleep with anyone he’s going to want to keep it between the two of them. However if I absolutely had to choose someone I’d say Tosen. The dichotomatic symbolism is fun if nothing else lol

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

He will stare. From across the room, across the bed, or from just inches away. He’ll gaze into their eyes, or fixate on some detail that looks particularly enticing at the moment. 

 

 


	20. Unohana

😘 Would she have sex on the first date?

Maybe not anymore, but in her younger days I wouldn’t put anything past her. I can see young Unohana being as much a maneater as she was a cold-blooded killer lmao

 

👍 Does she prefer to be asked on a date, or would she rather do the asking?

I feel like accepting invitations on dates would shake her terrifying aura- can’t have people thinking they can soften you up with dinner. So as a rule she always turns down dates, even if she’s interested in the person. Then she’ll turn around and ask them out later, because that’s different. 

 

💋 How many people has she slept with?

As per above, she probably had more than her fair share of partners when she was young. Now that she’s older she’s slowed down quite a bit, maybe having only a few since she joined the gotei. 

 

💍 Has she ever had a one-night stand?

As per above, most of her pre-gotei escapades were probably one-nighters. It’s hard to maintain anything like a stable relationship when you’re roaming the lands terrorizing the populace. Nowadays she’s more likely to settle into a steady relationship. 

 

💘 What are the ways she says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

She says it in the little ways she fusses over people’s health. “Have you eaten today?” “Do you need some water?” “You should take a rest.” 


	21. Uryu

💔 What was his first heartbreak?

This poor kid… poor guy lost so many important family members so young, I’m really struggling to do any more damage lol Between losing his mom and grandpa and falling out with his dad, it’s no wonder he became emotionally withdrawn. He gets so focused on his Quincy identity that building any new relationships falls to the wayside until he gets involved with Ichigo and co. Even then they’re off on adventures so much that building anything outside their group is practically impossible. So I think his first romantic heartbreak would come when his highschool crush couldn’t wait for him to figure himself out and fell in love with someone else. 


	22. Yumichika

👍 Does he prefer to be asked on a date, or would he rather do the asking?

Yumichika doesn’t ask people on dates. He informs them that they should date him. But he’s so flattered when people ask him out that his knee-jerk reaction is always to say yes. So let’s say that he gets more dates when people ask him lol 

 

😉 What are his fetishes/kinks?

His biggest one is definitely body worship. His favorite bedroom activity is blindfolding or otherwise sensory depriving his partner to enhance the sensations of him loving on them. He enjoys being worshipped too, but doesn’t do as well with not being able to see his partner.  

 

💯 What is his ideal date?

He enjoys going places with minimal other people around, beautiful settings like private gardens to enjoy an opulent meal and the company of his partner. 

 

🍬 Is he a sub, dom, or switch?

Yumichika is pretty dommy even if he’s the one receiving. He likes to be in charge, telling his partner how to move or how to pleasure him. 

 

💘 What are the ways he says ‘I love you’ without actually saying it?

He’ll give incredibly specific compliments. “That shirt makes your neck look lovely.” “That smile just brightened the whole room.” Or he’ll do little gestures like tucking their hair behind their ear, adjusting their collar, etc. 


End file.
